My invention relates to the field of conservation, specifically to spills of toxic substances.
Trucking vehicles have indeterminant and unpredictable spills of toxic fluids including oil or fuel leaks, leaks in hydraulic and coolant systems as well as others.
My invention provides an easy, safe and inexpensive method to contain and absorb a spill prior to its clean-up and a means to handle and store the waste materials prior to disposal.
These spills can occur while vehicles are in use on private or public roadways, streets, highways, bridges, ferries, or while parked on those roadways or in areas designated or undesignated as parking areas or facilities.
These spills can be a hazard, a pollutant to the environment, a public nuisance, or simply unsightly and messy. All have in common the difficulty of expedient cleanup.
As the reader can see, my invention meets an urgent need by providing a means that can be carried in a truck at all times, just as one would carry other precautionary safety means such as first aid kits, fire extinguishers, flares and communications devices. And the reader will see also, the use of this invention is directed to but not limited to commercial trucking vehicles, and has other markets, related and unrelated.